Time - A DGM fanfic
by IAmTheLavi
Summary: Innocence, Noah, akuma, violence! The new exorcist goes on her first mission, a big one at that, and she discovers that life is pretty shitty. Allen x OC, Slight Lavi x OC Rated M for violence and strong language.


**Hullo there! Yes, I'm new... God, I'm already rambling, sorry, I do that... Anyway, STORY TIEM! XD  
Roxas: Just hurry up and type! I want this to be published! *_*  
Star: OK, ok, don't get your panties in a knot... o.o'  
Disclaimer: I don't own -man or my friend's OC. If I owned DGM, their life wouldn't be hell, and Lavi would be missing for different reasons...**

* * *

She walked down the dark halls of the Black Order trying to make her way down to the cafeteria. She still wasn't used to the layout, seeing as she'd only been here a week.

Her only family had been killed by akuma after her innocence. Said innocence had taken form as her favorite pair of gloves: black leather with cut-off fingertips, more like hand warmers, really.

The Noah had sensed that her innocence was powerful, but they needed to see the extent of its power. So they sent five level two akuma to test her out.

First they found her parents, and slaughtered them.

At finding this scene, she grew angry, yet frightened by the five freaky figures floating before her.

"Hello, innocence," one cooed.

"Heehee! Let's kill it!" Another exclaimed with glee.

She felt a surge of confidence, thinking that these were just crooks in costumes. "I've dealt with worse creeps than you."

"Are you sure about that?" The apparent leader asked as it pointed a morphed arm cannon at her head.

'Wha-What are these things?' She wondered, feet rooted to the ground. She managed to free herself from the clutches of terror, just enough to take a step back. Right then, her innocence invoked, her right glove encasing her hand and molded into a large, seemingly heavy double blade. Her left glove changed into a large shield on the back of her hand, extending into a protective casing down her arm.

Needless to say, this also freaked her out, a lot.

"Wha?! What is this?! Get it off!" She screamed.

"I'm gonna kill it!" The demented akuma cried.

She quickly regained control of her emotions, just in time to shield herself from the barrage of deadly akuma bullets. Getting the feel of the battle, she charged the closest akuma to her. The girl ran at it, blade held high, a loud battle cry emanating from her mouth. She easily cuts it straight down its jester-esque body.

"Uwah!" Another akuma cried as it was stabbed in its center. It exploded with a satisfying 'BOOM!' She relished in the noise, exacting her revenge.

The final three fell just as easy, her innocence much stronger than calculated. She chuckled as her gloves reverted to normal, an eerie noise that escaped her throat. Taking a glance at the two piles of ash that can only be assumed are her parents, she throws her head upward to stare at the night sky through the new hole in her ceiling and laughs a deep, maniacally insane laugh laced with grief, anguish, and... Pleasure.

"Hey, you! Are you alright?" A voice sounded behind her. Her right glove forms a small dagger-like blade as she turns toward the sound. She holds the dagger up to the young boy's throat, eyes crazed with fear and sorrow.

"Who are you? What were those things? Did you send them?!" She cried, demanding the info from him.

The boy just looked at her softly. He didn't seem afraid. If anything, he seemed to want to hold her, tell her that all would be okay. "My name is Allen Walker. Those things were akuma, they seek to destroy innocence like yours, or mine."

He lifted his left hand. In the dark of the night, she could just make out that it was darker than his face. His hair was lighter than his skin, blonde maybe?

"I know you can't see much, but if you come with me, I can help you understand." The boy - Allen, she reminded herself - dragged her away from her thoughts. He genuinely seemed like a good kid, just a year younger than herself, but she was still hesitant. "If you don't, they'll probably send someone more... forceful... to retrieve you," Allen said, his voice growing sour at the end.

She held back tears - she couldn't cry at a time like this - as she reluctantly agreed. "So, what's your name?" Allen asked.

"..." She thought. Should she tell him her real name? "It's... Roxas," she finally answered. Roxas had decided no.

. . .

Roxas recalled that fateful night, a tear visibly sliding down her cheek. Her old life ended that night,but her new one had just begun. That night, she had lost all she knew, but had also gained so much more. She had made new friends - and possibly family. She had met the sweet Allen, the kind Lenalee, the seemingly-obsessed Komui, the irritable - and sometimes annoying - Kanda, the strange - and mischievous - Lavi, the enigmatic Star, and not to mention the cheeky Timcanpy. She had also met the overworked and extremely tired science division.

Roxas knew this was the start of a whole new adventure. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

**I'm finally done typing! OMG that was hard. I already have three chapters done in a notebook, and copying is tiring. -****_- Well, please Review and stuff, the only feedback I've gotten is from my friends and it's all praise... well, thanks! 3  
~Star-Chan  
**


End file.
